tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Mariott
This character belongs to Rebekah Sherman. , , , |blood status= |Marital status= Single |alias= * Will (by family and friends) * Willow tree (by her father) * _____ |Title= * * Smuggler * * |signature= |hidep= |species= ( ancestry) |gender= Female |height= 6'0 |hair= Dark brown |eyes= Amber (with a ring of gold around the pupil) |skin= Light brown |hidef= |family= * Aidan Moody (husband) * Amaka Moody (sister-in-law) * Adanna Moody (sister-in-law) * Adelaide Mariott (née Rosecrest) (mother) * Tristan Mariott (father) * Caleb Mariott (brother) * Hilde Mariott (cousin) (adopted sister after the war) * Alastor Moody (father-in-law) * Ayanda Moody (mother-in-law) * Beatrix Ostberg (first cousin, once removed) * Amelie Mariott (née Dumas) (grandmother) * Dorian Mariott (grandfather) * Quinn Mariott (paternal aunt) * Petra Rosecrest (maternal aunt, estranged) * Anders Eriksson (uncle via marriage, estranged) * Sorrel Eriksson (cousin, estranged) * Fredrik Ostberg (cousin-in-law, estranged) † * Quentin Rosecrest (grandfather, estranged) † * Serafina Rosecrest (née Blackwood) (grandmother, estranged) † * Rosecrest Family (maternal family, estranged) * Blackwood Family (maternal family, estranged) * Mariott Family (paternal family) * Dumas Family (maternal family) |hidem= |Animagus = |Boggart = Cyberman |jukebox = Karma Chameleon (Culture Club) |Patronus = |Wand = 14¾", , , springy and elegantly carved with spiralling runic patterns. (tba) |hidea= |job= |House= |Loyalty= * * ** ** (seeker) * * Muggle-Born Network * Mariott Family * Dumas Family }} Willow "Will" Amelie Moody (née Mariott) (b. ) is a witch. She is the eldest child of Tristan and Adelaide Mariott (née Rosecrest) and the older sister of Caleb Mariott. She is estranged from her family on her mothers side, barring her cousins Hilde and Beatrix. She attended between the years of and and was sorted into house. During her time there she made fast friends with Bill Weasley, one of the few people who did not exhibit fear or overbearing curiosity when the subject of her vampire heritage was brought up. She excelled in most of her academic classes, but her true talent lie in the practical; potions in particular was one of her favourite classes despite cutting remarks and barbaric teaching techniques. It quickly became clear during her second year that she had a talent for quidditch, her hand eye coordination making her an excellent seeker who helped win more than one game over the years, a fact that was often the subject of good-natured bickering between her and her Gryffindor friend. During her sixth year she participated in an exchange program with Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, exchanging places with student Mateo Weasley for a year of their schooling. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Ilvermorny Exchange Year Final Year Opening Her Curiosities Shop Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Work with the Order Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Part-Human Category:Quarter Vampire Category:Half-Blood Category:Original Characters Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Slytherin Prefect Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Seeker Category:Ilvermorny-Hogwarts Exchange Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Mariott Family Category:Dumas Family Category:Rosecrest Family Category:Blackwood Family Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Jukebox Openers Category:English Witches Category:French Speakers Category:HP TheSnailQueen